


Sweet Reunion

by Dainslaif



Series: Covered in Cowardice [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, light Captain Pan, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainslaif/pseuds/Dainslaif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook returns to Neverland for the first time since the death of his brother and is soon greeted by the prince of the island. They choose to play a little game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Reunion

He looked exactly as the captain had remembered.

Those fierce eyes bright with the eager curiosity of a child but so deep—a demon lying in wait to ambush its prey to pounce and claim in satisfaction, he continues to peer up into those eyes from his knees, arms linked across his back by a knot the experienced older man could easily escape from; why would he? They were both having far too much fun with this game, and Pan’s boys had his crew well under lock and key. To risk their lives would have been a fool’s errand.

“It’s new.” 

Hook raises a curious brow, shifting his shoulders to ease some tension on his back. “Whatever do you mean, boy?” he watches as Peter’s nose scrunches is distaste at being called a boy. 

“The hook, captain. The hook is new,” he speaks slowly, as if talking to a simpleton. It ensures a smile to flitter across Hook’s lips.

“I’ve changed quite a bit from the naïve younger brother you tricked some years ago,” to make up for being spoken to like a simpleton his voice comes out like a silken purr, to see how far he could go before he ruffles the feathers of the cleverest of the lost boys too much. “I see you’ve collected yourself a small army,” he notes the boys now crowding around them on the deck of his ship, chomping his teeth down while looking at one of the younger ones and watching him jump and hide behind the older boy beside him. It would have been cute had he not been tied up with his crew below deck.

“Eyes here, Captain Jones,” Peter smirks, his hand reaching out to cup Hook’s jaw in his hand and force them again into a stare contest. “They aren’t an army, they’re my boys. The lost boys of Neverland. Abandoned by their parents, left to rot.” He lets go of Hook’s jaw and kneels down in front of the pirate, his brown eyes ever discerning, his breath bated despite his resolve to keep breathing normally. “I gave them somewhere they’re wanted.”

The same golden, wind-swept hair, the same flawless porcelain skin, the same elfish features and lithe muscles, the same rose pink lips, and those eyes; he most certainly stayed the same, even the electric draw of magic. They each draw a bit forward as though to share a secret between each other, both smirk. 

Peter Pan stayed the same, but Captain Killian Jones… had changed so much. The stately form of dress, the kempt hair tied by a pristinely knotted bow, the naval uniform was all replaced. The fresh-faced man now scruffy, eyes lined with coal, his serious face replaced with a carefree grin. His eyes were lighter now, no longer so grave, so melancholy. The prince of Neverland liked it that way. He had seen that questioning of authority all those years ago; it was only a matter of time before that questioning became something more. The life of a pirate suited Captain Jones.

The stuffy naval uniform had done nothing for the captain, but the long leather trench and loose cotton shirt with the plunging neckline was far more befitting for him. He truly did ooze sexual appeal, something that a part of Peter Pan understood completely well but endeavoured to keep buried underneath his childlike disguise, obscured by dangerous and oftentimes borderline psychopathic games. It was that appeal that kept him breathless.

“Right, somewhere they’re wanted. Is that why I hear them cry at night?” Apparently the new Captain Jones could play games too. A thrill shivers through Peter at the thought.

“You just couldn’t keep away from me, could you? So what brings you to Neverland, Captain? I had figured, after your long absence, you would never come back. Were you with him?” The smirk vanishes and something else replaces his dark eyes. Something Hook couldn’t place, but the words still left a bad taste in his mouth.

“I had no warning,” he hisses, straightening taller, moving even closer. Peter doesn’t move back, but instead stands his ground. “You told me there was a price; you didn’t even afford me the courtesy of a heads up, no warning. Nothing.” His voice fills with wretched melancholy and Peter’s eyes becoming increasingly listless. “I could have saved him. He was my brother.”

Hook bows his head and closes his eyes as he sighs heavily, trying to rebuild his broken walls before Peter seizes the opportunity to scratch the exposed nerve. Across from him he hears Peter’s voice, a soft coo and just a hint of remorse. “Were you with him when he died?”

The pirate’s nostrils flare, taking the sweet voice as some sort of smack in the face. “Yes, I was. I watched him die.”

Peter moves to rest his hands on Hook’s shoulders. “Did you say good bye?”

“In my own way,” he narrows his eyes, an awkward feeling crawling up his spine from the line of questioning. He couldn’t tell the point to the questioning, the adamant glare in his eyes. It was almost like sorrow. “Now do me a favour, boy, and tell me the point of this line of questioning?”

“No point, I just wanted to know if you had the chance to say good bye or not.”

“You infuriating little child!” He starts to lunge towards Peter, who was quick to fall backwards and try to crawl away as two of his boy grabbed the captain by his jacket and wrenching him back onto his knees.

“Temper, temper,” Peter hums as he rights himself, dusting off his green cloth tunic with an almost disappointed snort. “But you should know that I don’t apologise.”

Hook manages to keep his cool only for a few moments longer before he lurches forward and struggles against the hands of the boys, freeing himself and throwing himself on top of Peter. The game was no longer fun and he would be damned if he let the snot nosed brat get away with the taunting. It was an important distinction that he internally couldn’t help but make; he did not blame the boy for his brother’s death. No, he blamed his former king and sovereign for that, for seeking out the weapon.

The boy was just… a boy. He could hardly be blamed for anything. A weakness that Peter Pan would exploit, if he felt he had anything to gain from exploiting. Struggling beneath the weight of the captain he throws his hand out to stop the Lost Boys from advancing before kneeing Hook in the gut, winding him. “Calm yourself,” he whispers into his ear, feeling the pirate start to relax from the simple command.

“Focus on my voice,” Peter continues in a soft hum, the tingle of magic breathing against Hook’s skin and making his mind becoming fuzzy light, the Lost Boys giving the two a confused look but none questioning their leader. “Good, now get off of me.” 

Hook does as he is commanded, fighting against the magical spell and near glaring at Peter as he rests back up on his knees, freeing the boy but unable to break the spell in its entirety. “Cheat,” he grouses under his breath, to which Peter smirks. 

“Me? Cheat? I’m just an innocent young boy.” He gives a brief chuckle as he gets up, patting Hook’s head like a dog and turning to his entourage. “Release his crew. I have what I need from here.”

He turns, about ready to fly off when he hears a biting ‘hey’ from behind him from the captain. He half turns, raising a brow. “Aren’t you forgetting something, boy?” Hook demands with a gentle glare.

Peter looks contemplative for a moment. “Right, you can all me Peter. Peter Pan.” Hook tries to move his arms, still bound behind his back, and suddenly Peter seems to understand. “Oh of course, that. You and I both know, Captain, you could easily break away from that.” With another grin he winks at the pirate, earning a blush before he takes flight. To add fuel to the fire the boy turns around in mid-air to face Hook, blowing him a kiss.

The pirate growls, beginning to undo the knot as the Lost Boys begin to jump his ship. He doesn’t bother trying to stop them as his crew filters back up from below deck, hollering at the kids as they abandoned the ship.

Tossing the ropes that bound his hands off to the side the pirate captain massages his wrist, looking off towards the dwindling figure of one Peter Pan. “That boys, was Peter Pan. We’re going to overthrow him.”

And just like that the game was on.


End file.
